By turning carrying gas to a target part from an air outlet, and blowing off into space, it is indicated by patent documents 1 as a gas transportation method which the carrying gas is made to reach to a target part.
The art indicated by patent documents 1 is art which makes annular the carrying gas which blew off from the air outlet.
And the shape of the section which intersects perpendicularly to the annular peripheral direction is circular.
The gas in which a section is circular and annular rotates centering on the center of a circular section, and a vortex ring is formed.
The vortex ring of the above-mentioned state moves towards a target place in space.